The present invention is related to novel salicylic compounds, compositions and methods for prevention and prophylaxis of neurological diseases accompanied by neuronal death.
Excitotoxicity and Brain Diseases
Excess activation of ionotropic glutamate receptors sensitive to N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA receptors) produces neuronal death and has been known to mediate various neurological diseases [Choi, Neuron 1:623-634 (1988)]. Glutamate, the excitatory neurotransmitter, is massively accumulated in brain subjected to hypoxic-ischemic injuries, which activates ionotropic glutamate receptors permeable to Ca2+ and Na+ and then causes neuronal death [Choi and Rothman, Annu Rev Neurosci 13:171-182 (1990)]. Antagonists of NMDA receptors remarkably attenuate brain injury following hypoglycemia, hypoxia, or hypoxic-ischemia [Simon, Swan, Griffiths, and Meldrum. Science 226:850-852 (1984); Park, Nehls, Graham, Teasdale, and McCulloch, Ann Neurol 24:543-551 (1988).;Wieloch, Science 230:681-683 (1985); Kass, Chambers, and Cottrell, Exp. Neurol. 103:116-122 (1989); Weiss, Goldberg, and Choi, Brain Res. 380:186-190 (1986)]. Thus, NMDA receptor antagonists possess therapeutic potentials to protect brain against hypoglycemia, hypoxia, and hypoxic-ischemic injuries.
Excitotoxicity appears to contribute to neuronal degeneration following traumatic brain injury (TBI). Levels of quinolinic acid, an endogenous agonist of NMDA receptors, was increased 5- to 50-fold in human patients with TBI [E. H. Sinz, P. M. Kochanek, M. P. Heyes, S. R. Wisniewski, M. J. Bell, R. S. Clark, S. T. DeKosky, A. R. Blight, and D. W. Marion]. Quinolinic acid is increased in the cerebrospinal fluid and associated with mortality after TBI in humans [J. Cereb. Blood Flow Metab. 18:610-615, (1998)]. In animal models of brain trauma, levels of glutamate and aspartate were markedly increased [Faden, Demediuk, Panter, and Vink, Science 244:798-800 (1989)]. Glutamate release was also observed in rat spinal cord following impact trauma [Demediuk, Daly, and Faden. J Neurochem J. Neurochem. 52 :1529-1536 (1989)]. NMDA receptor antagonists attenuate neuronal death following traumatic brain or spinal cord injuries [Faden, Lemke, Simon, and Noble. J. Neurotrauma. 5:33-45 (1988); Okiyama, Smith, White, Richter, and McIntosh. J. Neurotrauma. 14:211-222 (1997)].
Glutamate plays a central role in the induction and the propagation of seizures [Dingledine, McBain, and McNamara, Trends. Pharmacol. Sci. 11:334-338 (1990); Holmes. Cleve. Clin. J. Med. 62:240-247 (1995)]. NMDA receptor antagonists were shown to act as anticonvulsants and antiepileptogenic drugs in various models of epilepsy [Anderson, Swartzwelder, and Wilson, J. Neurophysiol. 57:1-21 (1987); Wong, Coulter, Choi, and Prince. Neurosci. Lett. 85:261-266 (1988); McNamara, Russell, Rigsbee, and Bonhaus, Neuropharmacology 27:563-568 (1988)].
Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) is accompanied by degeneration of both upper and lower motor neurons and marked by neurogenic atrophy, weakness, and fasciculation. While the pathogenesis of ALS remains to be resolved, excitotoxicity has been expected to participate in the process of ALS. In particular, ALS patients show increased levels of extracellular glutamate and defects in glutamate transport. Administration of excitotoxins mimicked pathological changes in the spinal cord of ALS patients [Rothstein. Clin. Neurosci. 3:348-359 (1995); Ikonomidou, Qin, Labruyere, and Olney J. Neuropathol. Exp. Neurol. 55:211-224 (1996)].
Antagonizing NMDA receptors appears to be applied to treat Parkinson""s disease (PD). Several antagonists of NMDA receptors protect dopaminergic neurons from the neurotoxin MPTP (1-methyl-4-phenyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine) [Lange, Loschmann, Sofic, Burg, Horowski, Kalveram, Wachtel, and Riederer. Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch. Pharmacol. 348:586-592 (1993); Brouillet and Beal. Neuroreport. 4:387-390 (1993)]. NMDA receptor antagonists also ameliorate levodopa-induced dyskinesia and thus can improve the therapeutic effects of levodopa [Papa and Chase, Ann. Neurol. 39:574-578 (1996); Marin, Papa, Engber, Bonastre, Tolosa, and Chase, Brain Res. 736:202-205 (1996)]. Two NMDA receptor antagonists, memantine and dextromethophan, have been proved beneficial in treating PD patients [Verhagen, Del Dotto, Natte, van den Munckhof, and Chase, Neurology 51:203-206 (1998); Merello, Nouzeilles, Cammarota, and Leiguarda. Clin. Neuropharmacol. 22:273-276 (1999)].
Huntington""s disease (HD) is a progressive neurodegenerative disease predominantly affecting small- and medium-sized interneurons but sparing NADPH-diaphorase neurons containing somatostatin and neuropeptide in the striata. These pathological features of HD are observed in the striatal tissues following the intrastriatal injections of quinolinic acid or cultured striatal neurons exposed to NMDA, raising the possibility that NMDA receptor-mediated neurotoxicity contributes to selective neuronal death in HD [Koh, Peters, and Choi, Science 234:73-76 (1986); Beal, Kowall, Ellison, Mazurek, Swartz, and Martin, Nature 321:168-171 (1986); Beal, Ferrante, Swartz, and Kowall. J. Neurosci. 11:1649-1659 (1991)].
Free radicals and Brain Diseases
Free radicals are produced in degenerating brain areas following hypoxic-ischemia or traumatic brain and spinal cord injuries [Hall and Braughler, Free Radic. Biol. Med. 6:303-313 (1989); Anderson and Hall, Ann. Emerg. Med. 22:987-992 (1993); Siesjo and Siesjo, Eur. J. Anaesthesiol. 13:247-268 (1996); Love, Brain Pathol. 9:119-131 (1999)]. Antioxidants or maneuvers scavenging free radicals attenuate brain damages by hypoxic-ischemia or traumatic injuries [Faden, Pharmacol. Toxicol. 78:12-17 (1996); Zeidman, Ling, Ducker, and Ellenbogen, J. Spinal. Disord. 9:367-380 (1996); Chan, Stroke 27:1124-1129 (1996); Hall, Neurosurg. Clin. N. Am. 8:195-206 (1997)]. Extensive evidence supports that free radicals can be produced in brain areas undergoing degeneration in neurodegenerative diseases possibly due to point mutations in Cu/Zn superoxide dismutase in ALS, decreased glutathione and increased iron in PD, accumulation of iron in AD, or mitochondrial dysfunction in HD [Rosen, Siddique, Patterson, Figlewicz, Sapp, Hentati, Donaldson, Goto, O""Regan, and Deng. Nature 362:59-62 (1993); Jenner and Olanow, Neurology 47:S161-S170 (1996); Smith, Harris, Sayre, and Perry, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 94:9866-9868 (1997); Browne, Ferrante, and Beal, Brain Pathol. 9:147-163 (1999)]. Accordingly, antioxidants have been neuroprotective against such neurodegenerative diseases [Jenner, Pathol. Biol. (Paris.) 44:57-64 (1996); Beal, Ann. Neurol. 38:357-366 (1995); Prasad, Cole, and Kumar. J. Am. Coll. Nutr. 18:413-423 (1999); Eisen and Weber, Drugs Aging 14:173-196 (1999); Grundman, Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 71:630S.-636S (2000)].
Zinc and Brain Diseases
Zn2+ mediates neurodegenerative process observed in seizure, ischemia, trauma, and Alzheimers disease (AD). The central administration of kainate, a seizure-inducing excitotoxin, causes the translocation of Zn2+ into postsynaptic degenerating neurons in several forebrain areas [Frederickson, Hernandez, and McGinty. Brain Res. 480:317-321 (1989)]. Blockade of Zn2+ translocation with Ca-EDTA attenuates neuronal loss following a transient forebrain ischemia or traumatic brain injury [Koh, Suh, Gwag, He, Hsu and Choi, Science 272:1013-1016 (1996); Suh, Chen, Motamedi, Bell, Listiak, Pons, Danscher, and Frederickson, Brain Res. 852 :268-273 (2000)]. Zn2+ is observed in the extracellular plaque and degenerating neurons in AD, which likely contributes to neuronal degeneration in AD [Bush, Pettingell, Multhaup, Paradis, Vonsattel, Gusella, Beyreuther, Masters, and Tanzi, Science 265:1464-1467 (1994); Suh, Jensen, Jensen, Silva, Kesslak, Danscher, and Frederickson. Brain Res. 852:274-278 852 (2000)].
The present invention provides novel 5-benzylamino salicylic acid (BAS) and its derivatives represented by the following formula (I): 
wherein,
X is CO, SO2 or (CH2)n (where n is an integer of 1 to 5, inclusive);
R1 is hydrogen, alkyl or alkanoyl;
R2 is hydrogen or alkyl;
R3 is hydrogen or an acetoxy group; and
R4 is phenyl group which is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more of the group consisting of nitro, halogen, haloalkyl, and C1-C5 alkoxy; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
The present invention also provides method for protecting central neurons from acute or chronic injuries to central nervous system (CNS), comprising administering to a patient or a mammal suffering from such CNS injuries a therapeutically appropriate amount of a neuroprotective compound represented by Formula (I).
The present invention still provides a composition for protecting central neurons from acute or chronic injuries to central nervous system comprising a neuroprotective compound represented by Formula (I) in a therapeutically appropriate amount.
The present invention still provides a method for treating or preventing neurological diseases linked to NMDA neurotoxocity, Zn2+ neurotoxicity or oxidative stress, comprising administering to a patient or a mammal suffering from such diseases a therapeutically effective amount of the compound represented by Formula (I).
The present invention more provides a use of the compound of Formula (I) in the manufacture of medicaments for protecting central neurons from acute or chronic injuries to central nervous system (CNS).
The above and other features of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the detailed description.